


Bonding and cottages part 2

by cuv444



Series: family bonding [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: ....womenizer should be playing in the backround, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, angsty angst, but britney spears is great, cottages, f o o d, i still dont know how to tag, idk why, kyle and madison friendship woooo, lol sorry, partys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuv444/pseuds/cuv444
Summary: Bonding and cottages part 2. Madison, Kyle, And Zoe go to a party kinda.
Relationships: Mallory/Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Series: family bonding [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878439
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Bonding and cottages part 2

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha, I cringed hard. angst, this is the last angsty thing I'm ever writing ISTG.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!” Madison yelped as she stood in front of the lake.

“You’re not even in the water!” Zoe laughed at the struggling girl in front of her.

“You can do it!” Kyle encouraged. 

Madison shot him a glare. “Shut up!”

“GIRLS! MAKE SURE NO ONE DROWNS!’’ Cordelia yelled from the deck.

Zoe grabbed her hands “Come on, Madison, just step in. You don't even have to swim.” 

“I hate it here,” Madison mumbled, but let Zoe drag her into the shallow water. 

The lake was medium-sized with a small island people could swim or boat to. Everyone has been swimming for quite some time. Mallory was dragging Coco on a floatie. Kyle was following them while trying his best to doggy paddle. Madison and Zoe were sitting down in the shallow end where the water hit the rocks. Cordelia and Queenie were up on the patio, watching everyone swim. Misty was nowhere to be seen. She was probably running around in the forest or inside doing whatever. A while later when it was about 6 pm, Cordelia called them to get changed for dinner. Cordelia found this diner close to the cottage in the town next to it, so instead of going through the trouble of making dinner, she thought it would be easier to just take them out. Once everyone changed into dry clothes, they went down to the car.

“Where are we going for dinner?” Madison asked as she got in the car.

“This small burger shack in the nearby town,” Cordelia said. She counted everyone before reversing out of the cottage.

They drove out of the gravel pathway and onto the highway. The drive there was short, about 10 minutes. 

“Ryan’s Burger Shack.” Kyle looked up at the big sign in front of them.

Once they all walked in, they sat down in two small booths. Kyle, Queenie, Madison, and Zoe in one table. Cordelia, Misty, Coco, and Mallory on the other. A server came to the booths and dropped off some water and menus.

“Do you know what you’re getting?” Zoe asked Madison.

“I don't know. Wanna get a big burger to split?” Madison asked as she read the menu for some options.

“Sure,” she responded to Madison. “Kyle, do you know what you want?” she asked him.

“B-beef monster,” he readout.

Zoe nodded and called for a server to take their food and drink order. At the other table, Cordelia and Misty ordered a salad to share and chicken wings for the appetizers, while they looked through the rest of the menu. Eventually, Cordelia ordered a normal burger and fries, Misty ordered a veggie burger, Mallory ordered an extremely spicy burger that she will probably give to Coco, and Coco ordered the burger with the fewest calories.

“What are we doing after this?” Mallory asked Cordelia.

“I’m not sure. You guys could take out the kayak or make a fire,” Cordelia said while putting some salad on her plate.

“YOU HAVE A KAYAK? WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?” Mallory shouted.

“Mallory, keep your voice down. And yes, it’s in the storage. You can take it out after dinner. But it’s old, so it might have holes,” Cordelia told her.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Mallory smiled. She was super excited to use the kayak and explore the water around them.

Back over at the other table, they got their food and started to eat. 

“Hey, that guy over there keeps looking at you,” Zoe said to Madison.

Everyone looked over at a teenage boy waiting at a barstool to pick up his food. He glanced over at Madison again but quickly looked away once he saw them look back at him.

“Maybe he's gonna ask you out,” Queenie snorted and continued to eat.

Zoe and Kyle watched the boy suspiciously. Madison just shrugged it off. She was used to being looked at or being asked out. They all were eating peacefully until the boy came over. He was a fairly attractive boy, but definitely in his teenage years.

“Hi,” he said nervously as he stood in front of the table.

Queenie tried to contain her laugh, while Zoe and Kyle stared at the boy.

“Hi,” Madison replied and smiled. Zoe looked at her girlfriend weirdly for responding to the boy. Normally, Madison was jealous of Zoe, but oh how the tables have turned. She would never admit it, but she was jealous every time someone hit on her.

“Oh, sorry, I just saw you from the table over there, and, I don't know, this might be a little crazy, but are you Madison Montgomery?” he asked.

“Yeah, why?” she questioned.

“Nothing, uh, my little sister loved that one movie you were in. She would be really stoked if she saw you here,” he explained.

“Oh, well, tell your sister I said thanks.” Madison smiled. No one really mentioned her movies anymore. She was happy that some people still watched them.

“Cool, I will! Thanks a lot.” He turned around to walk away, but he stopped and walked back to the table.

“Actually, uh, I don't know, this might be weird. I don't even know why I’m asking this. It’s stupid, but, uh, maybe you’d wanna come to my cottage? I don't know. You’ll probably say no. It’s just a small party with me and my friend a-and my sister will be there. I'm sure she would be really happy to see you. I don't know. She's nine, and it would really make her year. You don't have to say yes. It’s fine. Actually, never mind, I don't know why I said this.” he said at record speed and ended with an awkward laugh.

“Sure.” Madison smiled at the younger boy.

Zoe jerked her head towards Madison. Kyle glanced at Madison, then at the boy once they heard her reply.

“Oh, really? Oh my god! Cool, I'll write down the address and, uh, cool, you’re so cool! Oh yeah, I’m James and my sister's name is Mary. Awesome, I-I’ll just go get some paper,” he stammered and then left to find a napkin and pen.

Zoe stared at Madison in disbelief. “You said yes?” 

“Yeah…why not?” she questioned.

“I don't want you to get like hurt or something,” Zoe said.

“I’ll be fine. Remember, I’m a witch. He should be scared of me!” she laughed.

Zoe rolled her eyes. “Fine, but I’m coming with you.” 

“Me too,” Kyle chimed in.

James came back and wrote his address and number on a napkin he found.

“Uh, my number just in case. Thanks again,” he said awkwardly, then left.

“You better tell Cordelia,” Queenie advised and faced Cordelia who was staring at them weirdly.

Once everyone was done with their meals, they all got in the car and drove off back to the cottage.

“Who was that man you guys were talking to?” Cordelia asked.

It was Zoe who replied. “James. He invited Madison to his cottage.” 

Cordelia looked at Madison from the rearview mirror. “And what did you say?”

“She said yes,” Zoe answered.

“Really?” Cordelia looked amused.

“Yeah, I did. I’m just gonna say hi to his sister and leave,” Madison announced. “Anything else you wanna know?” Madison smiled sarcastically.

“Why are you seeing his sister?” Cordelia asked.

“She’s a fan of one of my movies or whatever,” Madison sighed.

“Okay. Well, someone has to go with you, and I need you to be back by nine,” Cordelia instructed.

“Yeah, okay fine.” Madison sat back in her seat.

They got back to the lake house shortly after. Coco and Queenie were napping before they started the campfire. Cordelia was reading on the hammock. Madison and Zoe were sitting at the dock with their feet in the water. While Kyle and Mallory were in a two-person kayak, trying to test how fast they could go. Soon the sun was gonna set, so Madison called for Zoe and Kyle to meet her in the car. She took the napkin the boy gave her and entered the directions into the GPS. Shortly, Kyle came running in his dry clothing with Zoe at his heels, and they both hopped in the car. The cottage wasn’t very far from theirs, so the drive went by quickly. They arrived at James’ lot and saw a few cars were already parked there. They knocked on the front door and were quickly let in by James.

“Madison! Hey, thanks so much for coming. You look great!” His smile faltered a bit when he noticed Zoe and Kyle. “Oh, and you brought friends. Cool, uh, the more the merrier.” 

“Where's your sister?” Madison asked, scanning the house. It was about the same size as Cordelia’s. There seemed to be a few people chilling on the couches. Probably his friends and family. 

“She’s changing out of her bathing suit. I haven’t told her yet. I want it to be a surprise.” He smiled again. “Oh, hey do you guys want some drinks? We have pop or whatever.” he offered.

Zoe stepped forward. “No, we’re fine.” 

“Oh okay, you can sit down if you want, there are some couches over there,” he said, pointing at the small couches near the window.

They walked over to it and sat down, waiting for James’ sister to come out. 

“He's not that bad, Zoe, you can chill,” Madison said and put her hand over hers.

“I just don't like this,” Zoe said and slouched in the chair.

“Come on. We won’t be here for longer than an hour, okay?” Madison said to Zoe. 

Soon James led his sister out with his hands around her eyes.

“What’s going on?” Mary asked.

“You’ll see.” James smiled.

Madison got up from the couch and walked over to the girl. James removed his hands from his sister’s eyes.

Mary looked up in shock. “Oh my god! You’re Nancy Drew!” 

“Yep…That's me,” Madison said awkwardly. She hasn’t heard that name in a long time. She almost forgot she had that roll.

Madison kneeled down for the girl to hug her. Mary was smiling and so was everyone in the room when they saw this, including Zoe.

“James, you never told me you were dating Nancy Drew!” Mary jumped up and down.

James blushed. “Haha, we’re not dating.”

“Sureeeeee.” Mary teased, then went back to chatting with Madison.

James sat back down on the couch, next to Kyle and Zoe. 

“Don't worry, I’m not gonna get in the way,” he chuckled to Kyle.

“Oh, uh, actually she's my-” Zoe tried to say before Kyle budded in.

“Good,” Kyle interrupted.

Madison was dragged to one of the couches by Mary, so they could talk about the movie. Frankly, Madison can’t remember shit about it, but she goes along with it. Eventually, the kidlets ran off, and Kyle approached Mary.

“Are you Nancy Drew’s friend?” Mary asked.

“Yes,” Kyle responded and sat down next to her.

“Wanna play Minecraft?” she asked him.

“M-mine cre-creft?” Kyle tried to pronounce. He wasn’t really good with new words. “Okay,” he said and grabbed the iPad. 

Meanwhile, Zoe and Madison were sitting, watching Kyle and Mary play together.

“I’m sorry for “overreacting” I just didn’t like it when he was talking to you,” Zoe explained while she snuggled up to Madison on the couch.

“Are you jealous?” Madison smirked and bopped her nose with her finger.

Zoe’s nose scrunched up. “No, I just didn’t like it,” she defended herself.

“Oh, you’re soooo jealous,” Madison mocked her.

“Whatever.” Zoe tried to hide her smile.

“I’m gonna get us some pop.” Madison stood up and walked over to one of the coolers.

She picked out two cokes. She was gonna walk back to Zoe, but another guy caught her attention.

“Hey,” he said as he walked over.

“Hi.” Madison shifted away.

“A girl like you should get a beer,” he said.

“No, I’m fine,” Madison replied, and tried to walk away, but he just moved in front of her, so she couldn’t walk back.

“So Nancy Drew?” he laughed.

“Hahaha yeah,” she chuckled nervously. “Scuse me, but I’ve actually gotta go,” she said, but he didn’t move. This ticked her off. She could abracadabra him into the next room or yell at him, but the kid was right there. 

Meanwhile, back at Cordelia’s cottage.

“Misty, they’ll be back soon. Go change into some long pants and wake up Coco,” Cordelia told her wife.

“Alrighty,” Misty said.

They all sat indoors, playing whatever games were in the cupboard. They settled with UNO but quickly regretted it as Cordelia was demolishing them.

Mallory was still kayaking. She’d begged Queenie to come with her until she agreed. They paddled to the small island. Once they got there, they explored the area, which was mostly trees and garbage left by some people.

“Hey, why do you think they call this treasure island?” Mallory asked.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Queenie said in reply.

“I should have gone with Kyle,” Mallory mumbled and brought the kayak back onto the water.

Back at the party, the boy wouldn’t get out of the way. He just kept chatting her up, much to Madison’s annoyance. She’d promised Cordelia she wouldn’t use her magic in public.

“Dude, back off she has a boyfriend,” James interjected.

Kyle heard this and decided it’s time for them to leave. He walked in front of the teenager that was trying to hit on Madison.

“Back off,” Kyle commanded. His voice was low but powerful. “Zoe, let’s go,” he said a bit louder for her to hear. He grabbed Madison’s hand, so he could drag her out of there.

“Come on, man, what the fuck?” James swore at the other guy.

“Dude’s crazy,” Kyle scoffed.

They walked back to the car in silence until they started to drive off.

“Are you okay?” Zoe asked.

“I’m fine,” she said a bit defensively.

Zoe knew not to push it. “Thank you, Kyle,” she said to him.

He just nodded.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. They got back to the cottage. Right away, Madison and Zoe went to their room, while Kyle went outside to try and make a fire with Misty without their pyrokinesis or a lighter. Cordelia knew they would be there for hours if she allowed them to do this, so secretly while they were rubbing sticks together, she lit one on fire. 

“Oh my god! We did it!” Kyle exclaimed.

They smiled at each other, then kept the fire going with more sticks and some leaves, while Cordelia watched in awe.

Once Madison got back from the party, she went directly to their room with Zoe.

“I’m glad Kyle was there. I didn’t want to have to throw him,” Madison said as she sat down on their bed.

“Yeah, because I was going to throw him instead.” Zoe laughed a bit. “Do you wanna go make the fire, or we could stay and watch a movie, or do whatever?” Zoe asked and sat down next to her.

“I’m gonna go to bed. You can go outside if you like,” Madison said as she put her blanket on the bed along with their pillows.

“I’ll stay with you,” Zoe said and hopped into bed.

Zoe wrapped her arms around Madison’s middle as they dozed off to sleep. It was quiet for a few minutes until Madison spoke up. “You were sooo jealous,” Madison teased.

“No, I wasn’t, I just don't like it when boys hit on you,” Zoe argued.

“That’s jealousy,” Madison laughed.

“Like you don't get jealous,” Zoe laughed as well.

“Shut up, and hold me, bitch,” Madison grumbled.

Zoe laughed and moved closer into her arms. 

Back at the campfire, Mallory, Kyle, Queenie, and Misty made some s’mores. Beforehand, Kyle went out to get some long sticks to put the marshmallows on. Coco passed on eating any of them because she claimed it had too much gluten for her liking, but she still tried to make some for Mallory, since Mallory was burning them all. Cordelia didn’t make any s’mores, but Kyle made extras for the people who didn’t want them. When everyone started to get tired, they went inside to shower and get to bed. Kyle volunteered to take out the fire and clean up so that everyone could do whatever they wanted without worrying. He and Queenie were sharing the child’s room, so he figured he’d give her some alone time before he went back. He started putting some trash in a plastic bag but stopped when he heard a familiar clank coming from the stairs. Madison walked down and sat on one of the benches.

“I thought you were sleeping,” Kyle said and pushed a plate of s’mores next to her.

“I wasn’t really tired. Zoe’s sleeping, though,” she said while eating some of the graham crackers.

Madison continued to eat in silence for a bit, while Kyle cleaned up.

“Thanks for helping me today,” she said, looking up at Kyle.

He smiled. “It was nothing.”

“I need to thank you for a lot more things, actually.” She stood up, suddenly her face was more emotional than normal.

Kyle walked closer to her and hugged her. “Why are you sad?” he questioned.

“I’m not sad, Kyle, I just need to say sorry for things,” she said as she let go of him.

Kyle frowned. “I don't understand.” 

“Thank you for helping me at the party, and I know this was years ago, but thank you for helping me out at the frat party. And I’m sorry for killing you, I was just so angry, and then I used you. It was pretty shitty of me. Thank you for being so supportive of me and Zoe, it means a lot. Kyle, you’re a really good guy, and I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you.”

Kyle went to hug her again. This time he was more tearful than Madison. “Don't be sad, Maddie, you’re good too. I forgive you for everything. It’s all cool now,” he sniffled. 

“Thank you, Kyle.” She separated from him. “Sleep soon, okay?” She smiled and went back upstairs to her room with Zoe.

“Bye,” he sniffled. Soon he went back up to his room, too.

Everyone fell asleep and the day was over. Cordelia was very happy about how today turned out. It was so amazing that Cordelia forgot how they’re gonna get home without gas…


End file.
